L'ombre d'un chef
by Merry Moca
Summary: S'il avait pu garder sa condition d'être humain jusqu'au bout, il aurait fait le même souhait. Il en était intimement convaincu. Cela l'étonnait assez d'ailleurs. Attention, spoil sur une partie de la fin de FF Type 0


S'il avait pu garder sa condition d'être humain jusqu'au bout, il aurait fait le même souhait. Il en était intimement convaincu. Cela l'étonnait assez d'ailleurs.

Parce qu'autant il était certain de ça maintenant, autant il se rappelait de ce qu'il pensait au début. Et il avait indéniablement changé. Parce qu'il y avait encore quatre mois, il n'aurait jamais voulu de toute les fibres de son corps rester auprès de ces quatorze aspirants. Ces 14 enfants confrontés à la réalité de la guerre et aux responsabilités des adultes. De loin, il les avait observés et avait agit. Il avait découvert la réalité sur eux, par delà leurs mines résolues. Il les avait percés à jours. Avoir vécus lui-même dans des conditions pareilles, lui permettait de voir des choses en eux que les autres ne sauraient lire derrière leurs visages de guerriers.

Petit à petit, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, et dérogeant ainsi à ses propres vœux de solitude et d'asociabilité. Il avait assez bien réussi avec cette tête brulée de Nine, et ces cœurs d'artichaut comparé aux douze autres de Rem et Machina. Il avait remarqué que ces confrontations avec le lancier l'amusait plus qu'autre chose, et il ne lui demandait plus de ce calmer ou de l'ignorer. Et il s'était aperçut aussi des attentions pour tous les élèves, une pensée pour eux au combat au-delà de leur condition de classe 0, de surhommes. Même s'il avait été mis au courant de leur immortalité, il n'appréciait pas de les voir blessés et ignorant de leurs blessures.

Au-delà de leur relation de maître à élève, c'était des compagnons d'armes s'appuyant les uns sur les autres. Même pas dix ans les séparés, ils étaient un peu ses protégés.

Sa nouvelle condition de l'Cie annoncée n'avait pas changée son point de vue, au contraire. Il avait enfin pris conscience de toutes ces nouveautés vis-à-vis de ses élèves.

Perdant peu à peu ses émotions, elles qu'il avait retrouvées auprès de ces enfants vivants pour combattre, il avait tout accéléré. L'accomplissement de sa mission, il voulait le faire avant de ne tomber entièrement entre les griffes des cristaux. L'Oiseaux Vermillon tentait d'imposer plus rapidement son emprise sur lui.

Cet empressement venait du fait que ce qu'il allait devenir ne devait pas être vu par ses élèves. S'ils devaient garder un dernier souvenir de lui, ce serait celui d'un homme avec toutes ces capacités mentales. Pas celui d'un vulgaire pantin. Question de fierté. Et cela lui permettait de chasser l'idée qu'il ne voulait pas se cristalliser. Qu'il voulait rester auprès d'eux. Drôle d'idée.

Alors qu'il achevait l'incantation interdite, il se sentit lourd et en même temps léger. C'était une sensation bizarre. Du sang ruisselait sur sa peau presque translucide, ses forces le quittaient à un tel point que ses jambes ne parvenaient pas à supporter son poids plus longtemps, lâchant sous lui. Toutes notions de la réalité se confondaient entre elles. Il n'arrivait qu'à seulement sentir les vies s'éteindre autour de lui. La respiration devenait difficile sous son masque. C'est quand la dernière vie disparut que 14 autres apparurent à ses côtés. Ses élèves. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sentit cette joie, cette euphorie, de voir des visages familiers et vivants. Il allait se transformer en cristal. Il n'allait pas disparaitre de leur mémoire. Et au-delà de leur causer de la peine parce qu'il allait les quitter sans que l'amnésie de la mort ne marche et ne les soulage, il était heureux. Heureux que quelqu'un se souvienne de lui. Mais encore plus fort que tout, il ne voulait pas devenir un vulgaire joyau, souvenir de cette bataille. Il voulait encore les suivre dans leur combat, leur prodiguer conseils et ordres, mater les plus fortes têtes et encourager discrètement les plus timides. Pendant que ses membres prenaient la consistance du cristal, il pensa avec ironie que la guerre forgeait des liens beaucoup plus solides que ceux fais en temps de paix.

XXX

Le tomberry, dos au tableau, fixait les élèves de sous sa bure de ses petits yeux noirs. Le soleil le frappait de face. Cachée derrière le bureau, son ombre s'étalait largement/ elle avait l'apparence d'un humain aux cheveux ébouriffés et dont le bas du visage était dissimulé par un masque.


End file.
